


Boggarts

by RandyQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, does it count if it was a peck?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Every learns what James' boggart is.





	

Lily watched the Professor circle the shaking dresser. She had a feeling of what the class would be about.

 

“Hello class,” the Professor said brightly, “today we are going to learn about Boggarts.”

 

A murmur went through the class. The purebloods and most of the half-bloods knew what a boggart was. 

 

“For those who don’t know,” the Professor looked around the class, “is a creature that manifests as your greatest fear. Now Mr. Donohue, please step up.”

 

Donohue hesitantly stepped up. The Professor opened the draw and out popped the Boggart.

 

“Now the way to defeat the Boggart is to use  _ Riddikulus. _ ” The Professor added. 

 

The Boggart turned into a police officer.

 

“Young man, we are sorry-” 

 

“ _ Riddikulus,”  _ Donohue shouted. The officer’s clothes changed into a skin-tight dress, which Lily didn’t need to see.

 

“Very well, Mr. Donohue. Next is Mr. Potter,” the Professor said.

 

Potter was moving forward cockily. Lily rolled her eyes. His boggart is probably going to be her rejecting him again. 

 

The officer turned to Potter. It began to change. The officer became a body on the floor. Looking closer, Lily could see that it was Sirius.

 

The cocky smile on Potter’s face fell off. “ _ Riddikulus,”  _ He cried. It turned into Remus.  _ Crack _ . Peter.  _ Crack.  _ Mr. Potter.  _ Crack _ . Mrs. Potter. _ Crack _ . This body had everyone move forward. It didn’t face the crowd this time. The red hair stood out. This was the body was Lily and she knew it. This was one of his fears? Maybe Potter really did care for her.

 

“ _ Riddikulus,”  _ James whispered. The boggart turned into a black dog, a wolf, a rat that sat on top of the wolf’s head, and a stag standing proudly behind them. The class was silenced. 

 

James left the class. Lily noticed the tears. As quietly as possible, she slipped out of the class. She followed James. He ended up in the Astronomy tower. Lily saw him sitting on the balcony, looking at his hands.

 

Slowly, she walked up to him. Without saying a word, she sat next to him. They sat in silence. James needed someone to be there. 

 

James looked up and Lily saw that his eyes were red. “Did you come to make fun of me?” Lily shivered at the tone. James’ voice was hollow.

 

“No, James,” She said softly, “I know how it feels. I face a boggart before. It turned into my family lying dead on the floor. It got worse. My sister, Petunia, was saying that I did it to her and my parents joined in. Called me a freak.” 

 

James looked at her with understanding. Lily reached for James’ hand and laced their fingers together. She looked at him. 

 

“Thanks, Lily,” he said.

 

“Would you fancy a drink in Hogsmeade?” Lily asked. 

 

“Did I just hear you correctly?”

 

“Yes, I, Lily Evans, just asked you out,” she teased.

 

That got a smile. To be honest, Lily was going to say yes to James when he would ask her out the next time. He kind of grew on her.

 

James stood and offered his hand. Lily took it. Together they walked to the common room. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorms. 

 

It was an awkward few seconds. “Well, good night,” she said. 

 

“Good night, Lily,” he said.

 

Before losing the nerve, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. “Something to keep you going until Hogsmeade weekend.” She giggled at James’ look of shock. 

  
She couldn’t wait until the weekend.


End file.
